No One
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Story of why BB and Foxy work together. One-shot


**I've been mulling over reasons why Balloon Boy would help Foxy or vice versa, and I thought this up.**

* * *

><p>That's it. They were shut down. Never to see the happy, smiling faces of the children ever again. At least not onstage.<p>

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were completely dead. Foxy had tried everything to wake them up, but they weren't moving. At least, not yet.

_Foxy was pushed against a wall, where he fell over in a clanging of metal. He heard the sounds of the human workers as they brought in the three others. _

Foxy limped over to his old treasure chest that had been in his Cove before the establishment had been renovated and all the animatronics replaced. The pirate slumped over it and remembered all the great times he'd had with his buddies and the children. He began to tremble just slightly, and his circuits glitched several times, making his eyes flicker on and off.

_The room went dark. Foxy sat up, eyes brightening in the darkness. He looked around and saw his friends laying on the floor. He shuffled over to Chica and put his worn hand on her shoulder, giving her a shake. She didn't move. Not discouraged, Foxy moved to Bonnie next. He recoiled at the sight of him. Where was his face? And his left arm! What happened to him? Foxy cringed, yet still attempted to wake his friend. Once again, there was no movement. _

Foxy shifted, letting his eyes wander to the three animatronics splayed across the cold floor. They were as still and lifeless as ever. For the past week he'd tried so hard to get them working, but it was all in vain.

"_F-Freddy, l-lad? Get up, w-will ye?" Foxy asked in desperation, vigorously shaking the robotic bear. The pirate eventually gave up and crawled weakly away, metal scraping against the hard ground. _

Foxy halfheartedly pushed himself off of his chest, not wanting to sulk anymore. Though it was really the only thing to do in there, as the door was locked and all that was left were various pieces of scrap metal.

_Speakin' 'a scrap metal, _Foxy thought to himself as a chunk of metal fell off his head, right over his eye. He stood up and walked over to the door, deciding to try it again. It stayed in place just like every other time he'd attempted to open it.

A sudden wave of anger rushing over him, Foxy cried out and raised both arms, banging hard on the door. A loud crash that reverberated through the storage room was all that it caused, and this just fueled the fire. The pirate beat repeatedly on the thing separating him from the outside world, not caring as he damaged his arms. After what seemed like forever, Foxy let out a choked sob and let himself fall against the door. He slid to the floor, strength to go on diminished. Limping back over to his chest, he crashed to his knees and let himself power down.

* * *

><p>"Hello!"<p>

Foxy's circuits started to power up.

"Are you okay?"

Foxy blinked open his eyes and came face-to-face with a little boy. Nearly jumping back, he sat up suddenly. The boy, who seemed to be an animatronic, gazed up at him with big eyes. One arm was out and held a yellow-and-red striped balloon.

"H-huh? What-?" Foxy stammered, regaining his composure.

"Are you okay?" the little boy repeated, blinking.

"I'm fine." Foxy eyed the kid. "A-are ye one 'a the n-new ones?"

"Yes! I'm Balloon Boy! But you can call me BB. Everyone does." The kid smiled. "What's your name?"

"F-Foxy."

Balloon Boy continued smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "How d-did ye get in h-here? The d-door's locked."

Balloon Boy frowned, tilting his head. "Well, from the outside it's not." He blinked. "I was just exploring and found this room. I wanted to see what was inside. Of course, I knew that there was an old location, but I never thought I'd see the first ones." He looked around. "Say, are your other friends going to wake up now?"

The pirate let his head drop. "No, t-they aren't. Ever again, I d-doubt."

"You're . . . alone?" Balloon Boy's face fell.

"Aye. I'm t-the only one l-left."

Balloon Boy stopped, looking away. Then, without Foxy even noticing, he began to tie something around Foxy's wrist.

"W-what are ye d-doin'?" Foxy asked softly, glancing up. Balloon Boy had a gentle smile on his face.

"Here. If balloons can make me happy, surely they can make you happy," the kid said.

Foxy looked up at the balloon tied to his arm. A feeling that he hadn't felt in weeks blossomed inside his circuits.

"W-well, thank ye. I already f-feel b-better."

Balloon Boy grinned widely. "Say, Foxy, how would you like to be my friend?"

Foxy smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Balloon Boy crawled into the room. The security guard, who'd been attentively checking his cameras, didn't notice. The animatronic walked forward and quickly swiped the flashlight from the desk and took out the batteries. The security guard finally looked up.<p>

"Hello! Do you want to buy a balloon?"

The security guard quickly grabbed his flashlight and tried to shine down the hallway. He emitted a series of panicked yells.

"No? You don't want to buy a balloon?" Balloon Boy frowned. "Oh. Sorry about that. Don't worry, all we've to do is wait for my friend Foxy to show. He'll clear this whole thing right up," he reassured. The sound of footsteps racing down the hallway became heard.

"He's just a bit protective of me, you see? He wants to make sure I'm fine."

The steps became louder and louder, picking up pace.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Well, you see, for the longest time, it was just him and me."

Almost there.

"He was alone and I saved him."

A blur shot through the doorway, followed by a screech.

"And nobody is going to come in-between us."


End file.
